


The Scene They Never Thought They'd See

by grifterandthief



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Kid Fic, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Series, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I give them a year before they have their own. Bet on it, even."<br/>"Since when are you a betting man, Nate?"<br/>"since I know i'm right."</p><p>Sophie and Nate bring their own addition to the brew pub, a year and a half after the show ended. What they see makes them get some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scene They Never Thought They'd See

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone! This is my first fic. Which is really canon divergent. But It’s been in my brain for a while, so I figured why not put it on paper. It’s kind of Out of Character, but as I think of it, Leverage INC has to continue with the next generation of the best grifters, thieves, hitters and hackers around right?
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned leverage it would still be on air. And the OT3 would be canon.
> 
> This isn't going to be very good. But..eh. Oh well. It is what it is right?

It started exactly one year and seven months after Sophie and Nate walked out of the brew pub. The relationship between the three of them came naturally- Parker, Eliot and Hardison fit like the pieces of a puzzle (not like the locks in a safe- because those can be broken by a clever thief, Parker would argue) weeks after Nate and Sophie made their exit. 

It worked for them. The three of them as the perfect team- what one couldn’t do one of the other’s filled that void. The bond the three of them shared only strengthened their work on a job. Once they realized what they had to lose, Eliot took better care to get out in one piece, Parker took extra measures not to get caught, and Hardison kept better watch on security and getting his thief and hitter out than ever before.

Nineteen months, Eighteen since their relationship became a ‘thing’, Sophie and Nate bring them a little surprise.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Parker, what are you doing! You can’t hold her like that- and stop bouncing her!” Sophie Deveraux (Ford, really, but it wasn’t the same ‘flair’ she had said.) lectured the blonde. “She’s still too little to hold her head up, let alone crawl in air ducts.” She tisked, yet leaving the child in Parker’s lithe arms. Little Lily Samantha Ford, with her chocolate eyes and dark curls, had captured the adoration of Leverage Incorporated by the age of two months old. 

“You gotta trust her a little soph. The girl handles priceless works of art on a daily basis. If she can care for the Rosalind Diamond without shattering it, she can hold your kid.” Eliot corrected from his place in the kitchen where he worked at making some of Sophie’s favorites as a sort of ‘welcome back to America and oh good job at having a kid’ present. 

“Great, like having the world’s best thief holding my daughter is comforting.” Nate mumbled over his cup of bourbonless coffee. He was still quitting the habit, which the prospect of Sophie being pregnant had rekindled. He still looked at his daughter every day – and did he thank God every night that she was neither a boy, nor did she look like Sam- and feared that the cancer that killed her brother lurked in her tiny body, waiting to steal her from him. “She’s worth more than any diamond or work of art in the world.” He stated, leaning to give the infant a kiss on her forehead only to find her asleep.

“Uh, Parker..how’d you do that?”

“Do what?” The thief looked up from the baby she had been admiring and cocked her head at Nate.

The former mastermind shook his head in disbelief, looking at Sophie and gesturing to the baby. “Do you see this? She’s sleeping.”

Sophie’s jaw nearly dropped. Lily was quite the high maintenance baby. She wouldn’t sleep for anyone without hours of singing, rocking and tears from the person holding her. Yet, here came everyone’s favorite cat burgler. She had a special touch for thieving. Of course she had a special touch for babies. “Parker..” Her thick English accent was filled with questions. “how did you..”

Parker just shrugged. “What, like it’s hard?” She shifted Lily to her shoulder, and to the amazement of her parents, she didn’t make a sound. “The babies always got adopted- they weren’t in the houses with me long. But when they were…I got the chance to play with them.” Parker clarified, leaning her head ontop of Lily’s and humming slightly. “She’s much cuter than those babies though.” Her hand stroked the baby’s back, as she nodded towards Alec who was diligently working on creating the best baby monitor known to man. “come look at her. She makes Nate’s drunk and confused face in her sleep.”

Both Hacker and Hitter abandoned their activities to get a better look at the infant that Parker cradled once again. Parker grinned at the child, as Eliot ran a thumb up and down her little foot from his place at Parker’s side. Hardison leaned over Parker’s shoulder, his finger enveloped in the grasp of Sophie and Nate’s daughter. It was a scene that the ex Mastermind and Grifter never imagined to see- their three oldest ‘kids’ with their actual little girl. It was almost..normal. 

“I give them a year before they have one. I’d bet on it.” Nate whispered to his wife, taking the final sip of coffee and setting the cup on the counter. His arms snaked around her waist as he leaned his chin on Sophie’s shoulder as they watched the interaction.

“Since when do you gamble?” Sophie taunted, her hands resting over his.

“Since I was sure I would win.”


End file.
